


Warm Me Up

by Anonymous



Series: mcyt NSFW [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Clones, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consent, Crying, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Consent, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Light Masochism, Lots of Cum, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, degradation kink, kind of, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “In this video, I coded it so that I can clone myself!”———Dream finds a code that allows him to clone himself, but after getting trapped in a ravine with George, things take a very different turn from the usual goal of beating the game.Or: Dream makes clones of himself and them and George end up having an orgy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: mcyt NSFW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199768
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157
Collections: Anonymous





	Warm Me Up

“Dream! Did you get the code to work?” George asked as he ran over to his friend. They’d been going about as normal, and then Dream had suddenly disappeared when it was time for him to see if the world-altering code would actually work. Either that or George had just gotten lost again. “Yup! I got it, Georgie!” Dream replied, not turning around. George wondered why as he came up next to the blond. Looking over at the younger man, with his puffy blond hair, white mask and broad frame. His mouth was in the shape of a small, triumphant grin, and he appeared to not have noticed George’s presence yet.

“Dream?” George asked, and the man jumped. “Oh! Sorry George, I forgot you were there. It takes a lot of concentration to get these things to work…” Dream replied, blush creeping onto the parts of his cheeks that were visible from under the mask. “Yeah, and speaking of which… What is this code? You won’t tell me…” George pouted. Dream smirked. “You’ll see, right about… now.”

As if on cue, there was a faint rumble from the world, and George looked to where the sound seemed to come from. When he looked back, three more masked figures stared back at him, smiley faces looking into his soul. “Eek! Dream, there’s.. There’s four of you!?” George shrieked, and two of the four Dream’s burst into wheezing laughter. Another one grinned slyly, and the fourth nodded eagerly. “Yes! Isn’t this great?” That Dream asked. George took a step back. “Huh.. Yeah, that’s pretty epic. But what are we gonna do?” 

“Beat the game, of course~” Dream number four said. George exhaled and looked about the other clones. They all looked the same. Fluffy blonds with white masks and green hoodies, yellow to George, with black jeans and freckled cheeks, eyes hidden underneath plastic. “Okayy..” George said slowly. “How do I know which one is the original?” 

“I’ll show you.” One of the Dreams said, and he walked towards George, leaning down until their faces were inches apart. He smirked, and George backed up a little bit, watching as that Dream grabbed the edge of his mask and slid it to the side so that it only covered half of his face. George looked into Dream’s eye. It looked like the most brilliant yellow the brunet had ever seen, just like gold, and Dream chuckled nervously as George stared like a deer in headlights. “Now you know who’s me.” He explained, and then backed off, returning to his clones. 

“Okay!” Dream clapped his hands together, attracting the attention of the other faceless versions of him. They looked to the original eagerly and silently, awaiting instructions. “First of all, let’s get wood. It’ll be nighttime soon.” The other Dreams nodded and hurried off, leaving actual Dream with George. “You’re a genius, Dream..” George said as he approached his friend. “A handsome genius?” Dream teased. “The handsomest.” George shot back, grinning as Dream blushed and looked away.

“Don’t say things like that…” Dream muttered. “Why?” George asked back, looking up at Dream, who bit his lip and said nothing. There came a chuckle from behind George, and he turned to see two of the clones coming back, pulling wood out of their inventories to make a crafting table. “Because he can’t resist you, sweetie.” The one that had chuckled said. The other clone punched his arm, the tips of his ears turning red. “Shut up! That’s all of us you’re talking about!” He snapped.

George looked back at the original Dream, amused. “Can’t resist me, eh?” He joked. Dream’s face was beet red, and he was saved from having to reply by the final clone returning. He looked excited. “Guys! I found a ravine!” He exclaimed, and every other Dream let out a collective “ooh!” Previous conversation forgotten, the group ran after the clone as he led them towards the alleged ravine. 

Soon, they reached the crack in the earth, and George looked down into the ground, seeing a small pond below. “Nice find, D—” George started, but stopped himself and looked over to his Dream. He nodded softly. “You can call us Dream.” He muttered. George smiled in acknowledgment and returned his attention to the clone. “Nice find, Dream!” The clone beamed at the praise, the dying sunlight glinting off of his mask. Night was close, and soon monsters would start to appear. 

“Thanks George!” Dream replied, and another clone hummed thoughtfully as he looked down into the ravine. “I’ll bet there’s good loot in there…” He muttered. Two others nodded in agreement. “Yeah,” the original Dream said. “But we should get more materials before we go down there.”

“Definitely.” George said, the clones soundlessly agreeing with him. Then, one Dream turned around to begin heading away from the ravine, and the others heard nothing but a small shriek and a hiss before the clone was pouncing at the others. “Run!” He barked, but it was too late. The creeper blew up. 

George grunted as he was thrown back, heart dropping as he felt the ground give way beneath him. Then, he was falling through the air, and the next moment, George was in over his head in water. Something else hit the water next to George, and when he bobbed up to the surface and gasped for air, he saw a clone treading water next to him. “George! Dream! Are you okay?” Another Dream shouted. “We’re fine! I think..!” The Dream clone shouted back. George nodded. “Yeah, we’re okay!” He said as he climbed out of the water, Dream following behind him. “Hold on! We’re coming down!” 

A moment later, the other three blonds were striking the water and then crawling out onto the stone next to the others. They were all shivering, and one Dream pulled off his hoodie and handed it to George, mask sliding out of place for a moment, revealing more freckled cheeks and golden eyes. “Oh—! No, you keep it!” George said, but the clone insisted, and George reluctantly slid the clothing on, pulling the hood up and snuggling into the soaked fabric. Then, he noticed that the Dreams were watching him. “What?” He asked. 

The original Dream looked down while the others looked at him. “You seem cold, should we.. warm up?” He asked shyly. George thought for a moment, sensing that there was more to the question than Dream was implying. He thought of making a campfire, but they had no flint and steel. They could cuddle for warmth, or maybe.. unless… “Yeah,” George said softly, face flushing. “Let’s warm up.” 

Dream scooted towards George, one visible eye glinting suggestively. “What are you thinking of, George? You’re so red…” The clone that gave his hoodie to George snickered and leaned against him. “You’re not thinking something dirty, are you?” 

“I think he is.” Another Dream huffed, biting his lip. “Mmhm..” George moaned softly, looking down, and Dream leaned in even closer. “Shush,” he snapped. “Let him tell us.” The other Dreams fell silent, and George looked up to the actual Dream, ignoring the feeling of the others’ eyes on him as he connected their lips rather impatiently. Dream giggled as he kissed back, nipping and pulling at George’s lip, and George opened his mouth for Dream to slip his tongue in, but he pulled away instead. George’s eyes fluttered open as he wondered where Dream had gone, and he watched that golden eye pull away into the darkness. Before George could ask where he was going, one of the clones had locked his lips to George’s. 

And so it went, George kissing the different clones, each one pulling away as soon as he started to try to get his tongue into things. It was frustrating, but so erotic. They all tasted the same. Like Dream. Sweet, almost like peaches, but somewhat minty, as if each one had popped a mint or two before the event. Eventually, as George continued to be peppered with kisses from the three Dreams, he noticed the area lighting up, and once opened his eyes to see Dream placing torches along the floor of the ravine to prevent any monsters from spawning. When he was done, he returned to the others and crouched down next to George. 

Dream chuckled in a low tone and the clone who George was kissing pulled back. Dream reached over and cupped George’s cheek, tilting him to face him. George looked at Dream through hazy eyes, swollen lips slightly parted. “You wanna taste more of me? Huh, Georgie?” He said in a teasing tone. George shuddered. “Yes, oh yes, please..” He whimpered. Dream smirked and kissed him once more, moving his lips against George’s, trailing his fingers from George’s cheek to his lips, pressing his thumb between their mouths to slip it into the corner of his lips, gently separating them. 

George eagerly allowed Dream to slide his tongue into his mouth, obediently letting Dream explore him, his tongue flicking underneath George’s, rubbing against the inside of his cheeks, occasionally pushing it to the back of George’s throat and eliciting a small gag from the brunet. Drool fell down his chin, but George didn’t care. He reached out to grab at Dream, hand falling to his leg, and George clung to Dream’s thighs, moaning into his kiss. George felt his dick twitching in pants, beginning to harden, and he shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position, but Dream once again pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. 

“Hard, are we?” He teased. George averted his gaze, flustered as four pairs of smiley face masks watched him. “I want you..” George whined, shuffling a little bit closer to Dream, who pulled him up onto his lap, hands remaining on his hips as George pressed his forehead to Dream’s shoulder, softly grinding against Dream’s thigh. “Hah.. want you, Dream… please! Please fuck me—!” George groaned as he continued to shamelessly ride Dream’s thigh. Dream didn’t reply right away, instead, George felt another pair of hands wrapping around his waist. “Which Dream do you mean?” The clone asked. George bit his lip. “All of you.” He replied. Several breaths hitched. 

“And how do you expect to go about this?” A different clone asked. “We can swap, I suppose.” The clone behind George said. George shook his head. “I have two holes and two hands, do I not?” George asked, and the others didn’t reply, either too flustered to reply or too stunned. Then, they all seemed to snap out of it, and the Dream holding George from behind pulled him off of the original Dream, rocking them back so that Dream was laying on his back, George’s back pressed against his front. Dream pressed his knees between George’s and spread his legs, leaving him in an embarrassing position even though he was still clothed. 

This seemed to annoy the original Dream, and his eyes narrowed. “I’m the one that gets to fuck him.” He hissed, and George felt the other Dream nod. “Of course..” He replied. George bit the inside of his cheek and then spoke out again. “Why can’t you both fuck me?” He asked. Dream seemed to consider this, and so George kept talking. “I can take two cocks! I can!” He practically begged, and Dream smirked. “Awful gutsy for you to say. What if we’re too big for you?” 

“I can take it!” George repeated. “Please—! Warm me up, Dreams..!” Dream moaned softly in George’s ear, and the one above him moved forwards, pressing his hips between George’s legs, grinding their growing bulges together, not enough to bring them any lasting pleasure, but enough for George to whimper needily, licking his lips. “You little cockslut..” Dream growled, cupping George’s chin. George shuddered at his words, and in a strange way, felt aroused by them. 

“You like that? You like being our little slut?” Another clone asked as the other two moved closer to George, one positioning himself near George and Dream’s heads while the other kneeled next to their torsos. “Yes—! Yes, I love it!” George called out, squirming in the grasps of the two Dreams, grinding back against the man beneath him while the blond between his legs continued to rut against his crotch. Small moans came from the different men. “H— hurry up! Please fuck me~! Fill up my fucking boy—cunt with your cocks!” He moaned, and, finally, with a guttural groan, Dream pulled out from between George’s thighs and pulled him off, flipping him around and planting him on his hands and knees on top of the clone. 

Next, Dream reached around to George’s front and undid his pants, then, he slid his fingers under the waistbands of George’s pants and boxers and tugged them down, causing the brunet to gasp sharply as the air hit his cock and ass, freezing against his wet skin. He lifted his legs to help Dream remove his clothing, and when he was done, Dream pulled down his own pants, erection popping out of his boxers, twitching eagerly. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you little whore..” Dream groaned, hand dropping to his cock as he began stroking himself. 

George moaned, shaking his hips at Dream while once again kissing the man below him. Dream licked and nibbled at his lips, and George moaned into it, but then he pulled away, looking over to the other two. By now, the five of them were rock hard, and every clone was in the process of taking his clothes off. Soaked jeans and hoodies and shirts and shoes lay scattered on the ravine floor, wet bangs being brushed out of eyes, masks being adjusted to be more comfortable. 

Then, someone’s fingers were being pressed to his lips, and George obediently parted his lips for the man’s digits. Fingers swirling around his tongue, George sucking on them, coating them in saliva like a good boy. After a second, the fingers were pulled away, and then one of them was being pressed into his hole. He cried out with surprise, the feeling being foreign and weird, but Dream gave him a moment to adjust before moving his hand. Soon, it started to feel good, and small, breathy moans leaked from George’s mouth. 

When Dream added a second, and soon third finger, George dropped his head to the clone’s shoulder, burying his face in the man’s shirt to stifle the lewd mewls that he involuntarily let out. He felt a hand snake through his brown hair, and then his grip tightened, and the original Dream roughly tugged George’s head up. George hissed in pain, but despite that, it felt rather good. 

“Don’t hide your voice, fucking whore.” Dream growled, and George strained to look back at him. It hurt his eyes to do so, but the sight was worth it. Dream, one eye visible and narrowed, one hand still wrapped around his leaking member. God. He was big. Of course, they all were. George was really in for a treat… “Y— yes, sir..” He whimpered, and Dream smirked almost proudly. “Fuck yeah, call me that again.” 

“Sir, sir it feels so good, please don’t stop!” George cried out, and Dream’s eyes fluttered shut. The clone that was finger fucking him thrusted his fingers in and out of George, scissoring them, stretching the brunet out. It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. George wanted more. As if reading his mind, Dream removed his fingers and the actual Dream lined himself up with George’s hole. “We’re gonna do check ins, okay? Green if everything’s good, we can continue. Yellow, slow down, wait for a second, and red, stop, and we’ll stop. Okay? Now. Reckon you’re ready?” Another Dream asked, and George nodded eagerly. “Yes! Yes! Please~!” He pleaded, and Dream released George’s hair, rubbing his scalp soothingly for a second before he thrusted the tip inside. 

Dream let out a loud moan as he easily slid in to the base, tipping his head back in pleasure. George too cried out, automatically clenching around Dream’s length. After a second, Dream started moving, rocking his hips back and forth, gently at first, but then he began to pick up the pace, slamming his hips against George’s, the sounds of skin slapping and moans soon echoing around the ravine walls. 

Before long, the two other clones had scooted even closer to George, and someone else was now grabbing his hair again, holding his head in place while a different, but familiar cock was being pressed to his lips. “Come on.. suck.” The Dream clone ordered, and George hastily complied, wrapping his mouth around the man’s length and taking as much as he could into his mouth before the tip hit the back of his mouth, he gagged, and then pulled off. 

Bobbing his head up and down as much as he could, running his tongue across the dick in his mouth, occasionally dragging it across the slit and loving the sounds that the younger blonds were making. Then, George shifted his position only slightly, so that he could support himself with one hand. With his other hand, George reached over to grab the other clone’s cock, jerking his hand from the base to the tip and dragging his thumb across the head, using the man’s precum as a lube to speed up his motions without it getting to be too much for Dream. 

Grunting like an animal, Dream, still pounding roughly into George, grabbed his hips, pulling him backwards when the blond thrust forwards, eliciting louder slapping sounds and shriller moans from George, which were muffled around the clone’s member. “Ohh, shit, George,” Dream growled. “You take cock so good, you little cockslut, I’ll bet you’re ready for more, huh?” George didn’t reply. He didn’t have to. 

Dream stopped thrusting long enough for the clone beneath George to line himself up with George’s hole as well, and he slowly pushed himself in alongside the original’s length. George arched his back, hand stuttering, cock slipping out of his mouth as he cried out, tears brimming his eyes. It was almost too much, but he didn’t want to stop. Sure, it hurt like hell at first, but he felt so, wonderfully full. 

“Aahh~! Ohh— ow, owowow—!” George whined, trying not to squeeze his hands into fists for fear of hurting the other Dreams. “You’re doing so good, baby.” The clone beneath George told him, and George let out a small whimper of acknowledgement, unable to focus on anything other than the two dicks inside of him. “Almost there, almost there, check in?” 

“Hhn.. Y— yellow.” George stammered, beginning to get used to the feeling of being stuffed, but not wanting them to start moving just yet. When both men were fully inside of him, they stopped moving, allowing George to adjust a little bit before he breathed out, “Green. Green, please move..!” 

The original Dream started moving his hips again, and the clone holding George up let out a moan, breathing heavily into George’s neck as the brunet returned to pleasuring the others, pumping his hand sloppily up and down while trying not to gag as the other Dream bucked his hips into George’s throat, summoning small tears. Then, George heard a clatter, and he glanced over to see someone’s mask bouncing across the rock, and then Dream was ramming into him harder than before, moaning loudly as his nails dug into George’s hips. 

The Dream beneath George reached up to grab his waist, and he slid his hands up and under George’s hoodie and shirt to his chest, pinching his nipples while kissing and sucking along his neck, marking him up with his teeth. After a little bit, Dream started moving down there as well, rolling his hips into George and moaning against his sensitive flesh, loving the sensation of his creator’s cock rubbing against his own. 

At some point in time, the two that George was sucking and jerking off switched places, but he barely noticed through the pleasured haze that he was in. Nothing hurt anymore, and with every thrust of the Dreams’ hips, his own erection rubbed against a clone’s stomach, and it wasn’t long before he was close, trembling and moaning without a single care in the world as someone’s tip kept rubbing against his prostate. “I— I’m— I’m gonna—!” George cried out, and the original Dream sped up even more, ravaging George’s insides. “Then cum!” He grunted. “Cum for us, Georgie!” And George did. 

With a loud, sharp, moan, George came, back arching as his shaky legs threatened to give out, thick ropes of cum spurting from his dick onto Dream’s stomach, smearing on George’s hoodie and the two of their stomachs as neither man slowed his thrusts. It was the best orgasm he’d ever had, growing lightheaded as he rode it out, thankful for the other two clones for being patient with him as he paused to take a breath. 

“You look so.. so hot like that, being fucked senseless in our hoodie.” Someone said, and George moaned in response, free hand curling into a tight fist as the overstimulation started to become too much for him. Crying and moaning, George felt a clone rocking his hips into his hand, and once again, someone’s dick was being pressed to his lips. Impatient. They were all impatient and desperate. 

“Mouth like yours deserves to be fucked so hard.” Dream said from behind George, and he shuddered, nodding in silent consent, and then hands were in his hair, holding his head down while the clone pushed all the way in, head beginning to go down George’s throat before he pulled almost all of the way out, then went back in, quickly picking up the pace. 

Tears ran down George’s cheeks, and the overstimulation was painful, but he didn’t want to stop. It felt too good to stop, and besides, he was starting to get hard again. Not long after, the two men inside of him simultaneously cried out, cumming at the same time, filling George up. Cum coated his insides, spilling out of his spent hole and dripping down onto Dream’s cock and balls. Almost immediately after that, another Dream released in George’s mouth, cum filling his cheeks and dribbling down his chin, and then the last clone came in George’s hand, some of it getting on his forearm. 

The five of them just sat or lay there for a moment while they all caught their breaths, George somewhat relieved that he was finally able to calm down from his overstimulated high. His entire body was trembling, and he knew that as soon as the Dreams let go of him, he would collapse. “That was amazing..” Someone breathed out, and George nodded weakly. “Yeah, but you’re still hard, Georgie.” Original Dream said, and George turned around to look at him. 

Maskless, he watched George, golden eyes locked onto his blue and brown ones, freckles dusting his pale cheeks, which were dyed red. He looked so hot. Then, he pulled out, and the clone did as well. George gasped as they removed their cocks from his hole, and even more cum slid down his thighs. The clone below him removed his hands from George’s soiled hoodie and scooted out from below him, leaving George on shaky hands and knees with the original Dream, who leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the brunet. 

Pulling him back so that George was sitting in Dream’s lap, Dream reached down and began stroking his erection with one hand, sliding the other up his shirt to play with his swollen chest. George moaned, and Dream kissed the nape of his neck. It was so much; Dream’s hand on his cock, Dream’s fingers teasing his nipples, Dream’s half soft cock near his hole, the cum flooding out of him, the wetness of his cheeks from when he’d been crying. It was so much. And so good. 

“Ohh, good boy.” Dream murmured to him, nipping George’s earlobe as he spoke, and George leaned into his touch, loving this even more than he’d loved the sex. Because this was the real Dream, uncovered and exposed for him. This wasn’t a clone. This was Dream. “Dream..!” George moaned, and then he got an idea. 

“Wh—! Ah! George!” Dream gasped as George raised himself enough to get Dream back inside of him, which was very easy, considering how stretched out he already was. “Destroy me.” George whimpered, and Dream couldn’t comply fast enough. Switching George around so that he was on his back on the ravine floor, forcefully spreading his legs, shoving his already hard cock back into George’s hole, towering over him. “You sure?” 

“Green. I’m so green.”

Dream sloppily bucked his hips into George, quickly starting to gasp shrilly as the stimulation became too much for him too soon after cumming once already. Dream’s eyes were squeezed shut, and he sunk his teeth into his lips as he tried to keep pounding into George, fluids spilling around his dick and leaking down both of their thighs. George was lightheaded and his vision was fuzzy, but he wouldn’t rather be doing anything else than getting railed into the ground by his best friend. 

“Ahhh~! Right there, right there, sir!” George suddenly screamed, voice no longer obstructed by a dick as Dream located his prostate, and Dream continued to aim at that spot, sending George over the moon. Dream was moaning sharply, and George cracked his eyes open to watch him, arms shaking, tears beading in his eyes as he chased after his second orgasm. When he got there, Dream nearly screamed as he slammed into George, burying his cock deep inside the brunet. It was better than when the clones had been in it, because this was real. This was George’s Dream. 

George came at the same time as Dream, but it was dry, his hips twitching with every round as a loud, gaspy moan came from his throat. Then, he collapsed, Dream pulling out and laying next to him, both of them gasping for air. Dream buried his face in George’s bruised neck, and George whined. “I love you, George.” Dream huffed, and George snuggled closer to Dream. He was aware of the clones doing other things now, but they left the other two alone, and for that George was glad. He just wanted to be with the original Dream, now. “I.. I love you too.” George panted, and Dream hugged him closer. 

Suddenly, a wave of tiredness hit George, and he knew Dream felt the same way because his grip loosened slightly as he fell asleep, both of them still half naked. George smiled softly and twisted his neck to press a kiss onto the side of Dream’s head, then he made himself comfortable. The last thing he remembered seeing before he fell asleep was the sky turning orange as the sun rose. It was beautiful. 


End file.
